Parker/Hahn Disclosure Document No. 215628 filed Dec. 8, 1988 for "Improved Energy Economizer for Induction Motors," herein incorporated by reference, describes an invention that saves electrical energy normally wasted by lightly loaded single phase induction motors. It was pointed out in the said Disclosure Document that energy can be saved in polyphase motors by use of two or more of the energy economizers, one per phase, controlling the stator voltage applied to the motor. It was discovered by on-going research activities of the inventors that a single phase improved energy economizer can be used to control a three phase induction motor by the novel approach of adding a three phase converter to the single phase control which results in a significant cost reduction as compared to the use of three single phase controls, one per phase, being employed to control the stator voltage applied to each phase of a three phase motor. The present invention, in addition to lower cost, provides for a simple method of balancing the current in each of the phases and is inherently more reliable than three single phase controls being used to control a three phase motor. The present invention is disclosed and described by the following summary, description of preferred embodiments and drawings.